


Mistitled

by Danesincry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actually really sweet, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Muteness, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Rescue, Slow Burn, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, post-kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Alliander escaped barely with her life from the man who had her for five years. After being rescued by Beatrix, a well off Secretary for a big gaming company, she slowly recovers.With the love and care from Beatrix, Alliander finds herself again and falls in love with the kind girl who took her in.Will their peace stay forever, though?----This story isn't all bad. It is actually going to be pretty fluffy and about recovery.





	Mistitled

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a comic, but I hate my art style and I don't know how to do it. This story isn't going to be totally all bad, like the tags might seem. So yay.

Effortlessly, the bus moved onwards, going through the dark like nothing had happened. The world rushed by quickly.

Memories of the past flashed by with the moving scenery outside. The only hope being this bus and a knife.

The girl sat inside of public bus, her only items bundled inside of an old jacket in her lap. It was tied up to make sure nothing inside would fall out. The rain was pouring down hard, creating an atmosphere that was dark and gloomy. She was wearing a dark green jacket and black jeans, bothing being too large for her. Her feet were bare and blistered from the running on asphalt for hours. She had a black thick ribbon tied around her neck, where her vocal cords were, and her hair was black and freshly cut. The haircut was done quickly and by herself. 

She hoped that wherever this bus was taking her would help her start over, find her family.

Her mental process stopped for a second, like a record skipping over a piece of dust.

How long had it been?

Years? Days? Weeks? Scratch days. Maybe months. She lost track after a week.

She needed to escape. To find out what happened. Hide and start over. She just hoped that there was a guardian angel looking over her.

“Stop 4-B. Last stop of the night.” 

Her blue eyes shot to look towards the bus driver, who was looking back at her. He looked concerned for her well being. She doesn’t blame him.

As the bus came slowly to a halt at the bus stop. She stood up slowly, trying to ignore the sharp pain in her side. She pressed her hand into the knife wound, carrying her bundle in the other hand. She moved towards the front of the bus, keeping her eyes to the ground. The door opened up as she paused in front of them. She send a small smile towards the driver before stumbling out into the rainy world. The bus doors closed a few moments later and the bus left her on the sidewalk.

To think the world had come to this. The rain pelting down on the bleeding souls.

She looked around to see that she was in a small shopping district. Some kind of medium sized city.

She had no idea where she was, but it looked similar. Maybe she had gone there once before-

She shook her head and started in one direction. Her plan was to find a police station, maybe. The thought sounded good, but almost promised the idea of seeing that man again.

As she walked, she could see many different shops pass by. Some seemed like cute clothing shops or just corner stores. It was odd. Most were closed by now, being around midnight. She could see someone with an umbrella in the distance, coming her way. 

She straightened up at the realization and jolted towards the figure. Quickly though, her shoe got caught on a piece of sidewalk that was sticking up. She quickly hit the ground, thoroughly soaking the patched of cloth that wasn’t already soaking. Her bundle fell to the side of her, soaking up water as well. She hoped nothing would be too badly ruined.

In the moments she laid there before struggling to push herself up, the pain of falling and her wound blasting with pain almost making her head reel, she realized how cold and cruel the world was. Whatever god was looking over was laughing at her. Making her feel the pain of the sins of her short life.

The rain seemed to let up and her thoughts were slowly numbed by the sight of shoes. A hand picked up her bundle before tucking it somewhere. It then was back in front of her.

She looked up to see the person with the umbrella. 

It was a young looking girl, maybe in her 20’s. She had reddish blonde hair that went right under her shoulders, a piece tucked behind her right ear, and blue green looking eyes. Her eyebrows were pinched and she looked worried.

“Are you okay?” She asked. Her voice sounded beautiful.

She was… saved.

“Hey, you there? Did you hit your head?” The girl asked again and she felt blood rush to her face. She nodded quickly.

The girl seemed relieved as she took her hand and pulled her up. 

“We can get you to my apartment. It’s down the way. Then I can call you a cab to get you home. Is that okay?” The girl asked. She nodded in reply. The girl seemed happy with that response.

The walk was five minutes long. She couldn’t help but limp and lean against the girl. Once they got up to the apartment, the girl opened it and let them inside.

“Sorry the place is a mess.” The girl said and dumped her umbrella to the side. “My name is Bea, by the way.”

Bea smiled and brought her over to the living room.

“I’ll grab clothes for you so you can take a shower. I assume you can run a shower?” Bea asked. She just nodded in reply. “Good.”

Bea disappeared for a minute, leaving her by herself. She looked around while she waited. 

The apartment was simple and small. It sustained one person and it showed. Bea probably wasn’t home as much but kept it well cleaned.

Bea came back out and let her go into the room. They went their own direction without a word. She stripped in the privacy of the bathroom and assessed the damage.

There was bruising all over her arms and legs, a few on her stomach. The main damage was a nasty stab wound she had sewed together sloppily with embroidery thread. It was red and angry, blood still stuck all over her stomach. She had dirt caked all over her feet, arms, and hands from her escape. She looked disgusting.

The shower washed the blood and dirt off quickly. It felt nice to wash herself in hot water. It was… relaxing. It made her feel free.

The shower didn’t last too long. She hopped out after basking and getting the grunge off. She dried herself off and put on the sweats she was given. She tied her black ribbon back around her neck, hiding her hideous memories.

Slowly she headed back into the bedroom where her bundle sat. She unbundled the jacket and took the belongings out. Inside there was a wallet, folded up papers, a small metal tin, a small business card, and a framed picture. She slowly lifted up the framed picture for her to see.

Blood was splattered all over it, but she could still see the picture. A blonde man, around in his 30’s, with a wide grin stood on the right. He was standing next to a younger girl, in her late teens, with thick and long black hair. 

Her hands started to shake as images of that man’s smile flashed in her eyes. She quickly shoved the picture into the hoodie with the other items quickly. She tied the bundle back up before walking out the room. Bea was sitting at the small dinner table, sipping some type of warm drink. Across from her was another mug, steaming. Some food was also placed in front of her, a plate for each.

“Hey.” Bea smiled at her. “I microwaved some leftovers and made some tea. You looked really shaky so I thought it would help.”

She walked slowly over to Bea and smiled in return. She put her bundle on the chair next to her and slowly picked up the fork. It was some type of butter noodles with chicken.

“Sorry it’s plain. I usually eat out a lot and I can’t make too many things.” Bea jokes. She snorted in reply. “So, what’s your name.”

This… could be a problem.

She looked up and held her palm up, open, before holding her other hand like she was holding a pen. She then scribbled across her hand.

“Oh! Pen and paper!” Bea automatically got up and grabbed some off of her counter, bringing it over. “Sorry, I’m assuming you’re mute?”

She nods in reply and accepts the paper.

Now, if she can write still.

“A..l..l..i..a..n..d..e..r.” She slowly wrote, her hands shaking.

“Alliander?” Bea smiled. Alliander nods and smiled back. “How about Alli as short?”

Alli gave a thumbs up.

“Good. My full name is Beatrix, but I like Bea way better.” Bea took a sip of her food. “I’m 26. You?”

Alli paused.

“What year is it?” Alli wrote.

“2019?” Bea gave her a confused look.

Alli’s mouth opened as her eyes teared up.

Five years.

She had been gone for five years.

Tears started to well up in Alli’s eyes as the reality came crashing down on her. Bea looked panicked as she started to cry, tears falling down quickly.

“H-hey! It’s okay, I promise.” Bea tried to sooth her. “What’s wrong?”

Alli lifted the pen back to the paper, wiping her eyes free of tears.

“I’ve been missing for five years. I’m 22.” Alli wrote. Her hands shook to the point where her writing was almost illegible. “He took me and kept me. I haven’t seen the sun in years. I just escaped.”

She pushed the paper softly towards Bea, who read it two times. Bea looked up to Alli, words forming and dying on her lips. Alli feared that she would suddenly kick her out or yell at her. Who would believe her?

“Did he hurt you? Are you hurt? How did you…?” Bea softly asked. “I won’t hurt you.”

“I don’t know if he is dead. He stabbed me before I got him.” Alli dropped the pen and Bea took her hand. She tried to not flinch away from the contact. Bea seemed to notice and brought her hand back.

“It’s okay. I promise. I won’t let him get you again. I’ll call my friend. He is an officer. He can tell me what happened to him.” Bea promised. “You can sleep on the bed. Tomorrow is Saturday and I have it off. I can get you looked at by a medical practitioner.”

Fear spiked through Alli at the mention of a doctor.

“No. He was doctor.” She quickly scrawled onto the paper. Alli nodded quickly.

“Then maybe my med school drop out friend? No doctor. Just a friend.” Bea tried to bargain.

Alli slowly nodded. No doctor. Just friend.

“Good. Now, let’s get the food into you and off to bed.” Bea spoke softly.

-

Once Alli was in Bea’s bed, Bea had waited 10 minutes before making a call. Alli hadn’t fallen asleep yet, so she heard Bea’s side.

“Hey, Chlo, can you come by my apartment in the morning?” Bea spoke quietly. “Yeah I know, I’m sorry. Please bring your old medkit from school.”

There was a pause.

“No I’m fine. I… I have a friend who got hurt. Her name is Alliander. She’s visiting town and someone attacked her. She hates going to the doctor and hospitals and you’re the only person I know who would be able to come that early.” Another pause and a sigh. “Thank you. I owe you one. Yeah I know. Bye.”

There was a moment of silence before Bea moved around and settled into a sleep.

Alli stared up at the ceiling, looking at the patterns that formed in the pitch black. 

Was this the right decision?

She hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumbler: Lixxen
> 
> Instagram: Lazeau / Lixxeau
> 
> **Please help share this story!**


End file.
